The New Pokedex Holder
A few hours later, after the sun had finally set, Machine, Hakel, Yellow, Kusa, and Gold all sat around a fire created by Exbo. They were just outside of Cherrygrove City, however, since they couldn't fine Professor Pine, they decided to sleep nearby it in hopes that he would show up soon. Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow all sat around the fire and talk with one another, while Gold and Machine laid down on the ground, away from everyone else. They both gazed into the skies, their eyes a flutter in the light breeze that came by them. Exbo sat next to Gold, comfortably asleep next to him. As they stared up into the sky, Machine turned away from Gold and asked, "Gold... You battled against the Reddosuta Shikaku yesterday, didn't you?" Gold sighed and said, "Hmph. Nice, Machine. How'd you know there was something I wasn't telling you?" Machine's eyes glowed dimly as he said, "It was simple. By the way you acted, you seemed to know more than you were telling us. You were knocked unconscious by the Reddosuta Shikaku, is what you told us. However, there was something untrue about that statement all together." "And that is?" Gold asked, feeling the breeze blow past them. "You weren't knocked unconscious and you didn't reveal the name of the organization to us. You faked being unconscious while you listened and recorded everything they were saying in your head, am I right?" Machine asked, smirking a little bit. "Heh." Gold uttered a chuckle. "You son of bitch, you actually read my mind didn't you?" "Well... yeah, actually." Machine said, turning back around to Gold. "Wait... You're serious?" Gold asked, recognizing the tone of how he said what he did. "Yeah, I was serious, Gold." Machine said, nodding to him. "So, you're like some... mind reader psychic or some shit like that?" Gold asked. "I don't really understand myself, Gold..." Machine said, sighing. "I've had this special ability since I was a child and my powers are now just starting to awaken. It makes no sense but every month for the past two years when, I obtain a new ability. It's so frustrating because some of the abilities I can't even control sometimes... I'm just happy that my fiance, Yellow, is with me. Without her, I wouldn't be able to control myself at all." "So... you're engaged to Yellow? I thought you two were just boyfriend and girlfriend. I had no idea you two were that serious." Gold said, looking back at Yellow who was still laughing and having a great time with Hakel and Kusa. "Yeah, and the thing about is... I want to make it a surprise to everyone else. I haven't even told Hakel or Kusa yet. Yellow said it would be a good idea to surprise everyone with the details of that certain thing. You're the first person to hear about besides Yellow and I." Machine said. "Wow... That's amazing man. Love may be more amazing than Pokemon." Gold said, making Machine laugh a little. "What the hell is so funny about that?" "I just... think it's kind of funny that you said that." Machine said, as Gold raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that, damn it?" Gold asked as Machine sighed. "Well... this is how I see it." Machine started to say. "Love and Pokemon share equivalent qualities that's for sure, however, to say Love is more amazing than Pokemon is crazy. Love is simply earthbound and although, they say, 'love can travel for decades', they obviously haven't met a Pokemon yet. Pokemon, in a sense, are limitless..." "Limitless? You mean, they'll never stop appearing?" Gold asked. "Kinda." Machine said. "What I mean is that Pokemon are the great mysteries of life in this world. Everything about them, the food they eat, how they came to be, and if they were created before we were... is all a mystery. They say a Pokemon known as the 'Original One' created all life and it was thus born from a egg. Have you heard about it before?" "Of course..." Gold said, recalling a time when his mom was telling him a story of a special Pokemon known as the Original One. "My mom, at one time... was telling me of something like that..." "She did?" Machine asked. "How did she tell it exactly?" "Let me try to remember..." Gold said, bringing the memory back into his mind. Gold snapped his fingers, remembering most of what his mom had told him. "In a vortex of chaos and nothingness, a single egg came into being. A short time later, a Pokemon known as the 'Original One' came into existence. The Original One, knowing that it would need some help creating the universe, used its own to power to create the Beings of Time, Space, and Antimatter. Despite being helpful at first, the Being of Antimatter became twisted and evil and destroyed many projects that the Beings of Time and Space had created... It was then sent to a world that was between the real world and another, sent there to live for all eternity by the Original One. "Knowing that it would cause no more trouble there, the Original One then surveyed the job that the Beings of Time and Space were creating and eventually allowed them to successfully create the universe and the Pokemon world, however, not as broad as it is now. After realizing the Beings of Time and Space had finished, he ordered them to retreat to their own dimensions and wait for a time they would called upon once more. Needing more help to make the Pokemon world flourish, the Original One created the Beings of Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower to all things that began to grow on our world. "These beings are ordered to retreat once more and the Original One creates the Beings of the Sea, Earth, and Air. The Being of the Sea is created by pressure in the deep sea trenches, the Being of the Earth is created deep inside the earth, and the Being of Air is created through minerals that rested within the newly created ozone layer. Eventually, as the Beings of Sea and Earth begin to fill each part of the land and sea, respectively, the two eventually gain a bitter rivalry and the battle to decide the fate the Pokemon world begins. "However, the Being of Air comes from its peak in the ozone layer and quells the fighting between the Sea and Earth Being, sending them to rest in special caverns, never to be awakened ever again. Despite this, however, the Original One and the Being of Air create the Red and Blue Orbs to quell the fighting between them if they were ever to awaken once again. The rest of it all is history." Gold finished his story, amazing Machine with it all. "I can't believe how immense this world is... It's so rich in culture and frivolity that we have no idea how our actions may affect the powers that be. I would love to study up on that as I did about a year ago after the Indigo League reconstruction had begun." Machine said, as Gold nodded at him. "I hear ya' man. This world is amazing and maybe you're right about what you were saying before. Love and Pokemon do have their obvious differences, that's true, but I also think they each have a great deal to do with our lives." Gold said, as Machine sighed and nodding, respecting his point. "Love is child's play, Machine. I'm actually surprised that you would take that response with anything to say about it." A familiar said, from within the tree's leaves. "Ah, so you finally got here, huh?" Machine asked, standing up as Silver descended from the tree tops and landed in front of him. Gold jumped up, as Exbo jumped up with him, surprised that he had appeared. "How long have you been there?" "Long enough to hear the history of the Pokemon world." Silver said, walking past them into the light. "It was very interesting, Gold. I had no idea you actually had that much brainpower to repeat something that extensive." "What the hell?!" Gold asked surprised. "What the hell is Silver doing here?Is he trying to screw with us or something?" "Don't worry, Gold." Machine said, patting him on the back. "He's on our side. He's been a Pokedex Holder for a few months now, although, he did steal his first Pokedex and Pokemon for an unknown reason." "What the hell?! Are you serious?" Gold asked, thinking that Machine was joking. "Yeah. I don't make jokes, about this kind of shit. Silver's really been on our side for this entire time, despite his aggressive attitude towards you." Machine said. "But, honestly, I didn't hear about you till today so... Silver wouldn't have known to not battle you or treat you like an enemy." "So you deceived me... this entire time?" Gold asked. "Just about knowing Silver and all that. Professor Pine had enlisted him a few months ago after we had caught him, trying to steal a Pokedex from him. Knowing that we needed more recruits, Silver eventually told us that another Pokedex Holder, Green, had sent him there from Johto to steal the Pokedex for some higher scheme she had going on. We then enlisted Silver and he became the newest addition to our team." Machine answered as Gold let it process in his brain for a second. "So, it was all coincidence? That's all?" Gold asked. "Uh... not exactly." Machine said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "What do you mean?" Gold asked. "This was all supposed to happen?" "In a way yes... but not with you, in particular." Machine said. "Honestly, this was all a carefully laid out plan made out by Professor Pine. When I said that the Professor called us right before we left Kanto, that was not a lie. What I did kind of lie about was that he wanted us to find some strong recruits in Johto. He honestly wanted us to find two more people to test out two new Pokedex's that would be of good eligibility considering that Silver already had the first." "So... does that mean I'm a Pokedex Holder?" Gold asked, becoming a bit too happy about his chances. "Well, I certainly think you're the guy for the job but let's let Professor Pine decide that for himself." Machine said, as he patted Gold on the back and headed over to everyone else. Gold followed after him, as Machine brought him into the center of everyone else in front of the fire. "So, before Professor Pine gets here... let's take a vote. Should we let Gold become a Pokedex Holder? Raise your hand now, if you think he's right for the job." Machine was the first to raise his hand, followed by Yellow, then Kusa, Hakel, and then last but not least... Silver. Silver, the guy who Gold had thought had stolen his backpack for a bit, had raised his hand to allow Gold to become a Pokedex Holder. "Alright, that means it's unanimous. Once Professor Pine gets here, we will all tell what we think about Gold." "When exactly did the Professor say he was getting here?" Silver asked, as his Sneasal hopped on his shoulder. "Soon." Hakel said. "Just be patient, Silver. It's not like you have anything better to do." "You may be right Hakel but, what I do with my time, is my business. With that said, I have somewhere to be right now. Let's just get this over with." Silver said, not actually caring to hear about Gold becoming a Pokedex Holder. "You know, Silver, you really don't have to be here." Kusa said. "There's more than enough Pokedex Holders here to decide on what Gold wants to become." "She's right, Silver. Besides, you've already made your vote. You can leave if you want." Yellow said, as Silver nodded to them and began walking to the edge of the grassy plain that they were on. He disappeared into the darkness, heading in the direction that pointed to Violet City. "Hmph." Gold said, annoyed by Silver's impatience. "Pompous bastard..." "Is he really?" A familiar voice said, from behind them all. The five of them turned around to see Professor Pine staring down at them. "Professor Pine! You've finally arrived!" Hakel said, as Professor Pine nodded to them all. "Who is this boy you've got here?" Professor Pine asked. "My name is Gold, sir. I want to become the next Pokedex Holder." Gold responded, introducing himself to the Professor. "I want to become one more than anything and that's all there is to it, Professor." "Hmm, I see..." Professor Pine said, taking out a new Pokedex officially made for three Johto Pokemon Trainers. "Well, I like your determination, Gold but before I officially decide, I need to ask you something." "Huh? What's that, Professor Pine?" Gold asked. "Before you, these Pokemon Trainers showed me their valor and determination through their Pokemon. They called their Pokemon, companions and friends as they helped them when they were nothing. Now, they're known in many different regions as the heroes that defeated Team Rocket. Putting that aside, what I want to know is... what do you believe you are with your Pokemon?" "What am I with my Pokemon?" Gold asked as Aibo climbed up his back and sat on his head. "I believe I have a different interpretation with my Pokemon than a companion or friend." "Oh really?" Professor Pine asked. "And what would you call your Pokemon then?" "My Pokemon... like Aibo and Exbo are like my family since I've lived with them my entire life. However, despite that... this Exbo, my Cyndaquil, I met yesterday at Professor Elm's lab. I wanted to catch the thief who stole the Totodile and separated it from its friends and family. That's when I got angry. That's why I was able to fight it. In the end, the guy, turned out to be Silver, a fellow Pokedex Holder, however, after the fight he escaped. So, it seems I'll have to join forces with Exbo from now on if it has any chance of seeing its friend again. "If I were to meet another Pokemon, I think I'd like to keep a relationship like that with it. We join forces for the same reason and do our best to achieve it. Pokemon in all my heart of hearts, are... my PARTNERS!" Gold finished his answer making Professor Pine smile at him happily. "Excellent answer! Please, take this with you then. It's very special and I would like you to have it." Professor Pine said, handing Gold the second Pokedex out of the three that he had made. "Alright then! That's awesome!" Gold said, taking the Pokedex and placing it into his pocket. Professor Pine took off a pack that looked extremely heavy with much supplies within it. "Well, Gold..." Hakel said as they all stood up. "It looks like this is where we part for now." "Yes, but, I guarantee on the way through our journey through Johto, we will cross path's again. When I get my backpack and that stolen Totodile back from Silver, I suppose I'll come back to New Bark Town." Gold said as the four of them shook hands with the new Pokedex Holder of their group. "Did you say... backpack?" Professor Pine asked, as Gold turned to him and nodded. "Could this be your backpack?" Professor Pine pulled out a smaller backpack that Gold's eyes widened at. "Hey! That's my backpack! Where did you find it?" Gold asked, thanking Professor Pine for finding his backpack for him. "It was tossed by the riverside back when I was on my way here. I thought I could bring it to the Police and turn it in." Professor Pine responded, shaking Gold's hand. Gold opened up his backpack and pulled out all of his Poke Ball's, seeing that everyone was fine. "Damn, this is awesome! They're all alright!" Gold shouted, looking at all of his Pokemon. "Hey, Professor Pine, could I ask you something?" "Yes, of course. What is it?" Professor Pine asked. "Could you possibly return these Pokemon back to my home in New Bark? You are heading over there, am I right?" Gold asked as Professor Pine nodded. He was confused a bit at first, however, he was happy to help out a new recruit that had just joined them. "Thank you, very much, Professor Pine. These Pokemon actually belong to my home so I can't take them all with me." As Professor Pine took Gold's Pokemon from him, Gold's Pokegear began ringing loudly. "Speak of the devil! That must be her now!" Gold took out his Pokegear and strapped it to his wrist, and began talking to his mother. They spoke for about two minutes as Professor Pine stuffed Gold's Pokemon into his front pocket and sealed it up tight. When Gold was done speaking, he took out two articles that Silver left behind from their first encounter. I don't care if Silver is a Pokedex Holder or not! He has stolen something and needs to be brought to justice! I'll force him to bring back the Totodile to Professor Elm! "Alright, Professor Pine, I suppose we're all leaving for now." Kusa said. "We're heading to Violet City to take on the first Gym. We'll contact you if we discover anything about any more potential Pokedex Holders." "Very well. Take care, everybody. I will contact you if I discover anything new as well." Professor Pine said, as Gold gave one more handshake to the heroes and the Professor. "You as well, Gold. I will contact you on your Pokegear if something comes up." "Alright, that sounds great! I'll be leaving now! See you, everybody!" Gold shouted, as he waved goodbye to them and called back his Aibo and Exbo. He then looked at Exbo's Poke Ball one last time and began mounting his skateboard as he said, "Let's go, partner!" Gold rode off into the darkness of the grassy plain that led off to the main road, towards Violet City. The Kanto Pokedex Holders nodded to Professor Pine one last time, grabbed their things, and headed off into the distance, heading the same way Gold was towards Violet City. Professor Pine then sighed and picked up his bag, which had grown much later as he headed towards Gold's home in New Bark Town. When all of the heroes had left the area completely, Silver appeared in the same area, stepping on the flame with his boot, covering it as it began to go out. From Silver's Pokegear, came a voice asking, "Silver, have you discovered anything else?" "Yes, Gold and the others area heading for Violet City. What is my next move?" Silver asked, speaking into his Pokegear. "You will now travel to Sprout Tower. Get there before them. Understand?" "Understood. Silver, out." Silver then felt the flame disappear under his feet, as he disappeared into the darkness, charging for Violet City as fast as he could. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters